


Prowl’s One Night Stand

by Basil_Jefferson (the_mad_hellcat)



Series: One Night Stands [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study Gone Wrong, Cussing, Holoform/Human, M/M, Mech/Human, Out of Character, Outside Sex, Plot What Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_mad_hellcat/pseuds/Basil_Jefferson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a meeting in town, Sam receives a communication from Optimus asking him to go find Prowl, who is illegally testing his new holoform off base.  When Sam finds Prowl, a beautiful woman is all over him and Sam decides to play the boyfriend to try to rescue him… then things quickly get out of hand and Sam finds himself alone with Prowl at a very seedy motel outside of town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prowl’s One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I totally fucked with the canon on multiple levels. This was originally supposed to be a character study with Prowl, because I have trouble writing him (which is why you always see him with Jazz). This little exercise took on a life of its own and now one of the original Autobots that landed on earth with Optimus at the beginning of the 1st movie is Prowl’s father. -_-‘ Ok, Prowl, I know is still OOC but this turned out a lot better than I thought. That counts for something!
> 
> Don't kill me. X_X

It was about 9:00PM when Sam walked out of Mr. Liu’s Empress Garden Chinese Restaurant. He was there to meet with Mayor Polonsky, who had come across some interesting intelligence concerning a possible Decepticon still on the planet after second Megatron’s defeat. Optimus was skeptical, but Sam convinced him to let Sam go and meet with the Mayor, if nothing else it would be good public relations with the town of Moonbright. Moonbright was a cover for the NEST base were pretty much ex high level military and intelligence personnel have come to retire. Many of the former intelligence still keep in touch with their former contacts, and Sam thought it was very nice to the former KGB turned CIA informant to want to share his information. You can tell Mile Polonsky was KGB, he was very frightening, very Russian and Sam could have sworn the man was telepathic. His American husband, Gabe, though was a therapist who specialized in PTSD and looked like an old hippy, they were the classic case of opposites attract and Sam liked them both very much. Mr. Liu though, who was currently staring at him from the restaurant window… still not sure about that guy but luckily he wasn’t part of the meeting.

The information that Polonsky had was worth the Autobots examining, Sam scanned the images and sent them to both Prime and Jazz to take a look at. The mysterious large figure did remind Sam very strongly of Barricade; now that was a bot he would never, ever forget. After exchanging information the Sam offered to buy the men dinner, Polonsky wasn’t sure but Gabe was overjoyed. It appeared both men got out as much as Sam did and he could use some non-military company for a change. They ended up staying for four hours and when Sam got a message from Optimus Prime asking him how much longer the meeting was going to go on for he decided to call it a night. Sam knew he had two nannies, Ratchet and Optimus. They were very caring but over protective, next to the NEST base, Moonbright was one of the safest places on the planet. Luckily he had Bumblebee as his guardian, who took his job very seriously, but also let Sam cut loose on occasion. Sam picked up the phone and called Optimus to let him know that he was done and heading back. “Samuel, I was wondering if everything was ok. Did the Mayor have that much to say? Keller left me under the impression that he was a man of few words.”

“I took both the Mayor and his husband out to dinner,” Sam explained, “as a thank you for taking the time to meet with me.”

“Jazz and I looked at the images and you may be correct about the figure looking like Barricade. I will have Prowl analyze the information when he gets back.”

“Ok, what did the Twins do?”

“I am sorry?”

“It was the Twins, Bee and ‘Hide’s turn on patrol rotation tonight, so if your second-in-command is out then the Twins must have done something. Bee knows better after the last time…”

“Yes, well, Prowl did give him a verbal lashing that Ratchet would have been proud of, I admit. No, although I am impressed you have memorized the rotation, Prowl is not on patrol.”

“Is he ok?”

“I believe so,” Optimus sighed, “actually, since you are in town maybe you can just check on Prowl.”

“He is in town? With us squishies?”

“Yes.”

“Of his own free will?”

“Ratchet created a holoform for him this afternoon and tested it,” Optimus said, “I am afraid that there may have been some good natured teasing on behalf of the younger mechs that may have deeply offended Prowl. He took off and hasn’t returned. My scanners say that he is in town at the Pastas and Pizza, which Major Lennox informs me is a place that can turn rather seedy after dark and bar fights regularly happen after 2200. I would prefer Prowl not get involved in any physical altercations, especially since he does not have a lot of experience in his new alt form.”

“I’ll bring him home,” Sam said and he crossed the street and headed toward the Pastas and Pizza, “but you need to tell me what he looks like.”

“I have not seen his holoform, but I am told he looks like himself.”

“That doesn’t help me,” Sam sighed, “I don’t know him that well. Can you give me at least a skin color? Anything?”

“Let me ask Ratchet,” Optimus said and Sam kept walking. He saw Prowl’s alt form, a black motorcycle, parked out front of the restaurant. Sam could never figure out how a mech as large as Prowl could transform into a motorcycle. He was larger than Bumblebee but more compact than Jazz. Then again that was Prowl, a bad ass, Samuel L. Jackson style of motherfucker, who could do almost anything and make it look easy so a medium size mech into a motorcycle really shouldn’t still surprise Sam, who sighed as Optimus came back on the line, “Ok, Prowl appears to have changed his holoform, Sam and has not saved the data so no one knows what he looks like.”

“And he claims that I am a pain in the ass,” Sam sighed, “I will do my best to find him. If I cannot I will just sit on his alt form until he gets pissed enough to come out and forcibly remove me.”

“Get back up before you do that please,” Optimus said.

“10-4,” Sam used a trucker code as a joke.

“Cute.”

“I didn’t say ‘good buddy’, did I?”

“I still need to seek vengeance on those that showed you that damn movie!” Optimus grumbled, “now do try to find Prowl before he gets in over his head.”

“Yes, Sir! I will call you if I cannot find him. See ya!” Sam said as he hung up and went into the bar. He had been in Pastas and Pizza at night before and it did get a bit rough, but normally the regulars left him alone. It had something to do with a rivalry between the FBI and CIA most nights of who was more bad-ass when they were drunk and something about the Mexican border. If an Eastern European or a Russian wouldn’t get involved than Sam knew he better stay far away from it. “Good evening, Kalin,” Sam smiled as he walked up to the bartender.

“Maybe,” the seventy plus year old Hungarian said, “no soldiers in here tonight so why are you? You met with Polonsky.”

“You don’t think that earns me a drink?” Sam teased, although they pretended to hate each other he knew that Mile and Kalin were somehow related.

“Point,” Kalin conceded as he took out a small tumbler glass, filled it with ice and poured in a shot and a half of decent vodka into the glass and handed it to him, “Lemon favored vodka for beginners, and we need to teach you to drink proper vodka if you are going to do business with us.”

“I look forward to it but not to the hang over,” Sam smiled, “actually I noticed a strange motorcycle outside and with talking with Polonsky, outsiders make me nervous. You see anyone acting strange around here tonight?”

“We get a few bikers and truckers stop in on occasion, but no one out of the ordinary is making him- or herself stand out. Could we be having a problem?”

“No, I hope not,” Sam sipped the vodka and tried not to wince as it burned the back of his throat, he turned around, leaned against the bar and scanned the entire room. Ok this was Prowl, what did Sam actually know about Prowl? Prowl was best friends with Jazz and Optimus’ second-in-command before Optimus assigned him to lead a team of mechs to search for energron reserves, but his team was attacked by Decepticons and only he, First Aid, Wheeljack and Red Alert survived. First Aid and Red Alert took off to find Optimus after surviving the attack, but no one has seen or heard from them since. Prowl arrived on Earth with Wheeljack eighteen months ago. Prowl’s alt form was a motorcycle but normally a police motorcycle but he probably altered the form to just plain black to not draw attention to himself. Sam’s first instinct would be to look for anyone who looked like Samuel L. Jackson, because that is exactly who Prowl reminded Sam of but he knew that Prowl would not be that easy. He was trying to make a point to the younger mechs that teased him. Ok, Sam needed to stop looking for a certain type of physical form and look for Prowl’s mannerisms or speech patterns.

Maybe he should just call for back up and sit on the damn motorcycle! It would be easier than this.

Then that is when Sam saw her. A very beautiful woman, a former CIA infiltrator, who was in her mid-forties but looked only in her twenties dressed in a very provocative manner, probably had a few shots in her and was hanging all over this very handsome Asian guy Sam had never seen before, a very annoyed Asian guy. He looked Chinese, probably around 5’4” tall with a compact body, but his arms where almost pure muscle, he could definitely see this guy welding a katana and cutting his enemies into ribbons like in the cheesy martial arts movies. He wasn’t classically handsome, he had short black hair that was short on the sides but fuller on the top, he had scars on his face, one particularly nasty one going through the end of his left eyebrow, but there was something about him beautiful. This guy was definitely a fighter, a katana welding, ass kicking brawler who was dark and sinfully sexy. Yep that would probably be Prowl, not that he thought that Prowl was dark or sinfully sexy in his mech form. Sam was not attracted to mechs, especially not Prowl, nope, not at all. He never even checked Optimus out when the Prime wasn’t looking. Nope, Prowl and Optimus were just mechs, one his commander and the other who thought he was just a total pain in his ass. He was definitely not crushing or in lust with Prowl at all.

He heard this strange little voice in his head sigh and mutter, ‘Who are you kidding? You’d fuck Prowl in a millisecond.’ To which Sam responded, ‘Shut up you little voice!’ Maybe Sam should seriously consider asking Gabe for a psych evaluation since the shrink on base gave him the creeps. Sam found himself walking toward the man and suddenly he found himself locking eyes with him and Sam felt like he couldn’t breathe. Oh yeah, this guy is totally Prowl, no one else Sam had ever met had that sort of intensity about them. He smiled slightly as he forced himself to walk closer. “There you are! Sorry, I am late that meeting ran later than I thought. Hmm… who is your new friend?”

The woman glared at him, “Excuse me, who the fuck are you talking to?”

“Me,” Prowl said, “now will you get off me?”

The woman looked at both of them, in a very bizarre double take, “Wait, are you seriously telling me that you to are…? Wouldn’t you rather take me home, sexy?”

“Hey, that is my boyfriend you are talking to,” Sam said, “and he doesn’t like to be touched in public so hands off!”

“I have tried to explain that to her,” Prowl said coldly but the woman spoke over him, “Oh please, like a little twink like you could satisfy a guy like him!”

“I have never given him a single reason to complain,” Sam said.

“He probably pity-fucks you!”

“Excuse me!”

Prowl just sat there like a lump and it was starting to piss Sam off, “Are you seriously just going to sit there and let her hang all over you?”

“Maybe he likes it!” She sneered.

“Actually I don’t,” Prowl said as he stood up and suddenly her arms went through him as he pulled away from her. Luckily everyone assumed he was an uber martial arts master and no one thought twice about his ability to shake her off, “You shouldn’t touch people without their permission, no matter how beautiful and desirable you think you are. It is rude.”

“I cannot believe… no, sorry, I do not believe you two are dating,” she screeched, “prove it. Kiss him!”

“Whoa, what?” Prowl was uncharacteristically taken aback but Sam was quick to argued with her, “I am aware my man is a living, breathing sex god but that doesn’t give you the right to demand a floor show! Go find someone else to spend your time with and leave him alone.”

Sam realized very quickly that suddenly they had most of the bars attention and he really wanted to get out of there. The feeling only increased when the woman slapped him hard across the face. The entire bar went silent, unlike this woman many of the patrons knew very well who Sam was and also knew he was someone connected to the Mayor, which meant that Sam was supposed to be left alone. Polonsky did not like his people messed with and somehow Sam had become one of his people. Sam turned to Prowl, his face an impassive mask, his eyes as hard as ice and said, “Why did I even…?”

Prowl grabbed Sam and pulled him tightly against his body before capturing his mouth in a soul searing kiss. Prowl forced his tongue into Sam’s mouth, taking advantage of the fact he shocked the hell out of him, and this kiss would have made a porn star blush. He practically devoured Sam’s mouth in front of the entire bar. Sam quickly found himself kissing back, even if it was just a show all he could think of was that he was kissing Prowl. He held on tightly to him, grabbing a fistful of his black leather jacket and his tongue battled for dominance against Prowl’s. Prowl may win but Sam wasn’t going to go down without a fight, but Prowl seemed to revel in the fact Sam challenged his dominance. Before things became even more heated Prowl broke the kiss and released Sam, but keeping a hand on the boy’s ass. “Does that answer your question?” Prowl asked, “and if you ever touch what is mine again I will break every single bone in your hand. Twice.”

Sam quickly took another sip of his drink and tried to calm his raging hormones. He tried to step away, but the hand on his ass quickly moved to his hip and wouldn’t let him go. “And you,” Prowl looked at Sam, “pay for your drink and let’s get out of here.”

Sam broke free from Prowl’s grasp and went over to the bar, he took out a ten dollar bill and handed it to Kalin, “Keep the change.”

“Thank you,” Kalin said, his expression neutral as Sam finished his drink in a shot and headed outside of the bar. There were some catcalls as they exited but Sam ignored them. He just wanted to get back to base and pretend that never happened, although he knew it would be all over the base by morning and then he would have to have a talk with Optimus and… oh so much shit. He should have just sat on the bike until Prowl came out to beat him up. “Get on,” Prowl said as he gestured to his alt form with his chin, “that alcohol was potent and when it hits your system you will be in no condition to drive.”

“Actually I will call Bumblebee and he will pick me up on the way back from patrol,” Sam said, “you better get back though Prowl, everyone is worried about you. I like your new form by the way.”

“Like I couldn’t tell,” Prowl smirked, “what was that: living, breathing sex god?”

“At least your holo-alt form isn’t as sexy as your mech form or else everyone in that bar would have tried to jump you,” Sam blushed.

Prowl leaned just into Sam’s personal space and inhaled deeply, “Hmmmm… you smell very good. You think we don’t notice, Sam?”

“Prowl?” Sam’s voice was very small.

“Shhhhh its ok, Sam.”

“Jazz and Optimus are going to kill me,” Sam whispered, “I was just supposed to find you, not practically jump you in the middle of an almost full bar. Jazz is going to hunt me down…”

“Jazz?” Prowl asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Aren’t you guys… you know… dating?”

“Oh you think Jazz and I are fucking,” Prowl said, “that was a very long time ago. We haven’t been ‘dating’ for years. In fact Jazz and Bumblebee are ‘dating’ as you say and they have been ‘dating’ like crazy since coming to earth, I have learned. Your pheromones drive Bumblebee crazy in all the good ways and Jazz loves it. If anyone is a sex god, Sam, it’s you, you can get even old Ratchet hot and bothered.”

“How about you?” Sam asked.

“Well, you can climb on my alt form and find out for yourself,” Prowl said.

Sam shook his head to clear his mind, feeling the warming effects of the alcohol start to cloud his mind, “But… but… Prowl, you hate me. I am the ‘other’, a squishy, and you want nothing to do with us. I am a pain in your ass.”

“I don’t hate you,” Prowl inhaled deeply again, “I hate the power you have over me. You are not a squishy, you defeated Megatron, saved Jazz, saved Prime and risked your life for us. You and those that have fought with us have my respect and my gratitude, Sam.”

“You want to show your gratitude for Major Lennox, put a good word in for him to Ironhide, he wants to fuck the old mechs brains out,” Sam admitted.

Prowl coughed and took a step back, he bend over and put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Sam blinked twice and knew he said something very wrong but he wasn’t sure why. It took Prowl a moment to recover and he shook his head, “Never, ever speak of Ironhide and sex in the same sentence again! He is my… I guess father would be the right word.”

“No shit!” Sam was shocked, Ironhide never spoke of having a family, much less a son, but it did make sense now why he was happier to see him more than the others that had come to earth, “I mean… it explains a lot. I am so, so sorry. Will would kill me if he knew I said anything. Let’s go back to the base and pretend this conversation never happened.”

“Yeah, probably a good idea,” Prowl said, “now get on.”

“I have never ridden on a motorcycle before,” Sam said, “and… and… and…”

“Do you trust me or not?” 

“Of course,” Sam said without any hesitation.

“Then get on and hold on that is all you have to do,” Prowl ordered.

“Ok, I would only do this for you,” Sam admitted as he slowly climbed on the motorcycle and held on tightly. There was a deep rumble from the engine as Prowl smirked, looking Sam overly carefully as he sat on his alt form. “Not bad,” Prowl grinned like a lion that was just about to tackle its prey, “now just relax, no reason to be so tense.”

Sam took a deep breath and tried to relax, he wished he had a helmet or something, he felt very exposed sitting on Prowl like this. He almost felt naked until the holoform’s gaze and then the holoform was gone, and the motorcycle roared to life, giving Sam a moment to recover before he took off down the road. It took Sam about five minutes to adjust to being on Prowl before he truly relaxed. It was amazing to be on a motorcycle in the desert at night. He knew he should have called Optimus to tell him that he had retrieved the wayward mech but they would be home soon enough. All Sam cared about was this moment, how beautiful everything was and how the wind felt in his hair, how Prowl felt between his legs, the vibrations from the engine felt so good but so bad on so many levels. He just wanted to get back to the base, check in with Optimus and jerk off the shower before going to bed.

Little did he realize that Prowl had other ideas and when they stopped it wasn’t at the base but at a really cheap looking motel that looked like a strip mall. “Where are we?” Sam asked as the holoform shimmered to life, “and should you be doing that?”

“I hacked the cameras,” he explained with a shrug, “so no one will see and I already called and told Optimus you were rather intoxicated and I was taking you somewhere quiet to sober up.”

“Hey!” Sam was offended, “I am not drunk! I am barely tipsy.”

“Would you have preferred I told him I was taking you somewhere quiet to fuck?”

“Did you just say…?”

“Yes, Sam, I am renting one of these hopefully clean rooms and I will be fucking your brains out,” Prowl pulled him from his alt form and kissed him, “Hmmmm… maybe I should have told Prime we were going to fuck if the idea gets you this hot? Everyone knows you want to bang the boss bot.”

Sam backed away, his head hung in shame that his biggest secret was so plain for everyone to see. He was beyond embarrassed, “I would really like to go back to the base.”

“No,” Prowl said, “not yet. Why are you so ashamed? You think you are the only being on base that wouldn’t love a shot with Optimus Prime? Just because we know doesn’t mean he does, trust me he doesn’t have a clue. You humans are so confusing to me.”

“I don’t want to talk about Optimus Prime,” Sam said honestly, “I am here at a rather seedy motel with you, aren’t I?”

“Yeah, I guess you are,” Prowl grinned as he leaned down and kissed Sam softly, “you know, being Prime’s second-in-command over the cycles has gotten me a lot of his wannabe lovers, which sucks by-the-way, but I think you truly do just want to fuck me.”

“You have a very dirty mouth on you when you are in your holoform,” Sam smiled.

“Oh no, I curse like this normally,” Prowl said, “but I am supposed to watch my language in front of the organics. Do I need to watch my language in front of you, Sam?”

“No,” Sam said honestly, “I want you, Prowl, just as you are. No pretenses, no lies, just give me the real you tonight, can you do that?”

“Yes,” Prowl growled, his holoform’s eyes glowed, “oh yes, baby, I can do that. You are going to be so sore tomorrow but you are gonna love every minute of it!”

“Keep talking like that, Prowl,” Sam said, “and you will make me fall in love with you.”

Prowl looked startled a moment before capturing Sam’s lips in a very soft kiss, “You better watch saying pretty things like that, Sam, or a lesser mech might actually believe you.”

“Keep talking and find out.”

Prowl captured Sam’s lips again and Sam forced his tongue inside of Prowl’s mouth and tasted something that reminded him of the cedarwood incense the pagan girl across the hall at college used to burn all the time. He loved the smell, but would find it overpowering if he ventured into the hallway. It was intense, just like Prowl. Prowl groaned and resisted Sam at first, his tongue trying to battle his for dominance again, but then he changed the angle of his mouth and welcomed Sam, sucking on his tongue, teasing it with his own. “Primus, this is so good,” Prowl whispered from his alt form, “you are so good.” Sam reached back and with the tips of his fingers caressed the leather of Prowl’s seat. The holoform pulled away and smiled, “I have us a room with a king size bed that is on the end of the row. I also rented the room next to it so you can be as loud as you want to, brightspark.”

“But how…?”

“I may or may not have swiped the credit card information of the bitch that hit you,” Prowl shrugged, “I normally wouldn’t do such a thing, but she has to pay for hitting you. And now she is, literally.”

“You are gonna get in trouble,” Sam grinned as he kissed Prowl again, who just laughed, “You should have met me when I was younger. I was quite the troublemaker.”

“Seems like you still have a touch of troublemaker in you,” Sam said, “never would have guessed.”

“Let’s go,” Prowl said, “you smell so fucking good if we don’t go to the room soon I will fuck you out here.”

“Would you like to do that, Prowl?”

“What?” Prowl muttered as he learned down and kissed Sam’s neck softly before biting down hard enough to bruise but not break the skin.

“Fuck me out here?”

“Don’t tease me, brightspark,” Prowl growled as he licked the mark to soothe the abused skin.

“I am not,” Sam said, blushing bright red and suddenly Sam found himself face first, pressed against the grimy wall that smelled of cigarette smoke and urine, not exactly the most romantic thing ever, but this place wasn’t exactly what Sam would call a lover’s retreat either. He took a deep steadying breath as Prowl reached around and unbuttoned Sam’s jeans, shoving them and his boxers down his hips. “So this is where your access port is hidden,” Prowl muttered as he carefully probed between Sam’s butt cheeks and found his tight ring of muscle, “this port is very tight. Has it ever seen a cable before, Sam?”

“Not in a very long time,” Sam admitted.

“Anyone I know,” Prowl growled again.

“Foreign exchange student from Germany,” Sam said, “when I was sixteen.”

“Good,” Prowl said.

“Do you have… hmmmm…?”

“Are you seriously asking a mech if he has lube?” Prowl laughed then kissed Sam’s left buttcheek before kissing a very wet trail down his crevice until he reached his tight hole. Prowl used his hands to spread the cheeks wide as he kissed and teased the outside with his tongue. Sam gasped and pressed back. “How do you know what to do?” Sam moaned, “and how to do you know how to do it so well?”

“Your scent has driven me crazy since I came to Earth,” Prowl pulled his mouth back and slid a slick finger slowly inside of Sam, “shhhh… just my finger, brightspark, just relax. You are so tight, this is gonna feel so fucking good, just like in the pornos you have on your laptop.”

“You know about those…?”

“Oh yeah,” Prowl laughed as he slowly thrust his finger in and out, “it is common for all mechs to also have such visual and audio stimulation on their hard drives so don’t be embarrassed Sam. You are more normal than you think.”

Sam moaned as Prowl fingered him, stretching him slowly, Sam breathed and tried to relax. “So good,” Sam moaned again, “you are so good, so good to me.”

“Mmmmm… I have you moaning already. You really must want me bad, Sam. Good!” Prowl inserted a second finger and focused to stretching the muscles slowly, thoroughly, “I want you to be sore tomorrow, Sam, but I don’t want you to be in any serious pain. I would never hurt you, not on purpose.”

Sam breathed through the slight discomfort, “Oh God, Prowl, keep talking like that and I will fall in love with you.”

“Don’t Sam,” Prowl stopped moving his fingers, “I don’t want you to fall in love with me; this is only for tonight so let’s enjoy it.”

“I never thought I would even get a one night stand with you,” Sam laughed quietly even though his heart ached, he tightened his ass around Prowl’s fingers, “move your fingers, Prowl!”

Prowl did not verbally respond but he went back to work carefully opening Sam up and within ten minutes he had three fingers deep inside of him, he removed his fingers a moment then suddenly slipped one back inside and felt it search for something and then suddenly Sam cried out in pleasure as he found his prostate. Prowl massaged the bundle of nerves gently as Sam’s half hard erection grew against the filthy wall. “Now!” Sam order, “take me now!”

Prowl stood up and Sam felt the thick head of his cock push inside. He could smell the sweet fragrance of cedarwood smoke that he had tasted on Prowl’s tongue earlier, Sam knew logically that this should burn a little as he stretched around Prowl’s rather large cock, even with his careful preparation, it has been over five years since he has had a cock inside him and it should be somewhat uncomfortable. Somehow it only felt good, scratch that is felt amazing, whatever he was using as lube felt warm and made his ass tingle in a very pleasant way. It was easing the way for Prowl’s cock in more ways than one and the cedarwood smoke smell was driving Sam crazy, it was making him even more desperate for Prowl’s cock than he had been before. “Prowl, oh god, what is… mmm… what is that smell? It’s fucking amazing.”

Prowl thrust all the way inside and his body pressed Sam’s hard into the wall, Prowl’s face pressed into his hair, “Mmmm… no, it’s you that smells amazing. It’s no wonder Bumblebee licks Jazz’s valve almost every night and begs to fuck. I would not be able to resist jumping you if I was your guardian.”

“You can have me whenever you want,” Sam promised as Prowl started to thrust in and out of him, slow and deep, “oh Prowl, I want you so bad.”

“I know, brightspark, I can smell it,” Prowl growled, “you are just begging me to claim you like a feral mech. I should fuck you hard in front of all the others at one of those accursed meetings, so they all know that while they can enjoy your scent this ass is mine!”

Prowl paused his thrusting and grumbled something in Cybertronian, then a fresh wave of the cedarwood scent hit Sam’s nose. Sam slammed himself back on Prowl’s cock and let out a mewling sound, “That scent. What is it!”

“Holy shit, Sam,” Prowl inhaled deeply, “don’t do that to me. Do you want me to fuck you raw? You are getting dry and need more lube.”

“That scent? The lube?” Sam asked, his ability to form sentences escaping him a moment.

Prowl ran a very slick finger down his nose, leaving a trail of some sort of slick fluid and it smelled of cedarwood smoke and sex. Oh yeah, this was where the scent was coming form. “Oh yeah,” Sam moaned, fucking himself on Prowl’s cock, moving up very slowly and them slamming himself back down on him hard, “that’s it that’s the smell. It smells so good.”

Prowl grabbed Sam’s hips hard to stop him from moving, “Stay Sam, give me a moment and I will give you more of that scent.”

“What is it?” Sam begged.

“Shhhh,” Prowl said as he pulled out his cock, “I need to focus.”

Sam didn’t have to wait long for Prowl’s cock to thrust back in, covered in the sexy smelling fluid. “You like that scent? It’s my interface valve fluid, brightspark, you are smelling my pheromones and now you know what it’s like to be able to smell you.”

“I wish I was a mech,” Sam cried quietly so only Prowl to hear, “so I could lick your valve.”

Prowl groaned as he attacked Sam’s neck and shoulder with wet kisses and bites as his thrusts became hard and deep. “Harder,” Sam moaned, “don’t hold back, I can take it.”

“Maybe you humans are not as squishy as I thought,” he grunted as he pulled Sam’s hips back from the wall about a foot, his upper body still pressed tightly against it and holding on to his hips Prowl started fuck him harder and harder until finally he was pounding Sam’s tight ass. Sam pressed back against him and cried out in pure pleasure, “I… am… fucking a sex god,” he panted as Prowl slipped a hand around his cock and pumped him in time with his thrusts.

“Never like this,” he moaned, “so good… you take my cock so good.”

Sam lost all ability to form words, he was lost to the dual sensations that Prowl was giving him and then suddenly Prowl released his cock and held on to him tightly as he filled Sam’s ass with warmth. Logically knew that holoforms shouldn’t be able to shoot cum from their cocks but that is what it felt like, wave after wave of holo-cum filling his ass. Prowl pulled his cock out carefully as he sank to his eyes, breathing hard. Sam was prepared to finish himself off, but Prowl grabbed his hips and flipped him over so now his back was against the wall. Sam’s jaw dropped, if he thought Prowl looked like the living embodiment of sex before, seeing what he looked like now blew his mind. His hair was messy, his face flushed and his body trembling as he recovered from his orgasm. He licked his lips and slowly took the entire length of Sam’s cock into his mouth and sucked. Sam grabbed Prowl’s hair tightly and chanted the mech’s name. It wasn’t long before he came hard in Prowl’s mouth. Prowl’s strong hands kept him upright as Prowl stood, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, and then released Sam from the wall, who then promptly fell into Prowl’s arms. “I have you,” Prowl whispered.

“Prowl,” Sam kissed him and tasted himself on Prowl’s tongue, their kiss was wet and sloppy as they held each other half naked, not caring if anyone saw them or not. They were lost in each other for countless moments. “Let’s go inside, Sam,” Prowl said, “I want you naked. Now!”

“Anything you want,” Sam kissed him again.

“Sam, what did I tell you to about saying things like that,” Prowl sighed as he kissed the bite mark he made earlier.

“You won’t fall for me so…”

“Shut up, brightspark,” Prowl said kissing him softly, “stop making this so hard.”

“Well I do want a part of you hard,” Sam teased and found himself being thrown over Prowl’s shoulder and carried into one of the motel rooms. He expected to be thrown on the bed but instead he walked him over to the bathroom and put him down. “Strip and take a shower,” he ordered quietly, “you smell like that wall and that vile woman’s perfume.”

Sam stripped and Prowl took his clothes and folded them rather neatly before sitting them on the sink. The place had seen much better days but appeared to be clean. Sam turned on the hot water and prayed he wouldn’t have to shower with ice cold. It took a moment to warm up but the temperature was actually perfect. He stepped in the shower, the only thing separating him from Prowl was a flimsy piece of clear plastic. Prowl, much to Sam’s surprise, closed the toilet seat and sat down to watch Sam wash himself. Sam blushed as he grabbed the wash cloth and the small cake of soap left probably left by the room’s former occupant, “Prowl…”

“Holoforms have not been tested in the water yet,” Prowl explained, “or I would wash you myself. Maybe I should take you to the Autobot bathing area sometime so I can bathe with you? Would you like that Sam?”

Sam lathered up the washcloth well closed his eyes and imagined Prowl carefully washing him, “Only if I can wash you, Prowl,” he sighed, “I want to wash and wax every part of you.”

“Bumblebee will be so jealous,” Prowl grinned evilly watching Sam wash himself thoroughly, “he loves when you wash him, especially when you wash both him and Jazz together.”

“They are such a pain to wash together,” Sam sighed, “they always park so close together and insist on the back of the Autobot bathing area. I have asked them countless times to stop that but they always seem to conveniently forget. I always end up getting soaked and soapy because I brush up against the other while I am working.”

“I am sure they like getting you all wet,” Prowl laughed, “but there is another reason they conveniently forget… they are fucking while you aren’t looking.”

“Ex… excuse me!” Sam sputtered.

Prowl laughed, “Oh yeah, they are parked so together so you don’t see their interface cables and think they are just washroom hoses. They go at it like rabbits, you are all wet and touching them all over their alt forms with your hands, your body, rubbing against them. You drive them insane with pleasure. I have watched and it is pornographic to watch you. That is why they chose the back, they don’t want an audience, and they want you all to themselves those naughty mechs. Ratchet keeps threatening to tell you, but I think he enjoys watching you wash them too much to actually make good on the threat.”

“Maybe I should offer to wash Ratchet?” Sam asked, smiling slightly.

“I would pay to see his reaction, you might give that old mech a spark-attack!”

“Ouch, we would be without a medic,” Sam laughed, as he washed his legs and feet. He turned his back to Prowl as he very carefully washed his ass.

“Bend over a bit more,” Prowl ordered gently and when Sam complied he said, “Beautiful!”

Sam rinsed himself off and was about to make an even bigger show about washing his cock when Prowl growled, “You are done, rinse off well and turn the water off!”

“But I am not all clean,” Sam pointed out coyly.

“You will do,” Prowl said as he stood up and grabbed a towel from the rack and made all of his clothes disappear. He had recovered very quickly, his cock already hard and ready for a second round. Sam licked his lips as he turned off the water then pushed back the plastic. He took the towel Prowl offered him and dried off quickly, throwing the towel on top of the toilet before going into Prowl’s open arms. Prowl kissed the top of his head, “You like mechs and valve fluid, eh Sam?”

“Oh yeah,” Sam kissed across Prowl’s jawline before softly kissing his lips, “you are so beautiful to me Prowl.”

“Would you fuck a mech, Sam?”

“I am pretty sure I just did,” he kissed Prowl again before placing butterfly kisses all over his face.

“Not quite what I meant,” Prowl laughed, “maybe I should show you, eh? Sometimes words just get in the way. I moved my alt form inside, Sam, I want you to go sit on it just like you did on the ride here.”

Sam pulled back and looked at Prowl a moment before he followed his directions and sat on his alt form as if he was preparing to ride the motorbike. Prowl followed him out slowly, and was concerned when he saw Sam trembling on his alt form. He was about to abort the idea until he inhaled and sighed. The air was perfumed with his pheromones already, and these were new ones and not stale, left over from their earlier encounter. He walked over and ran his hands softly all over Sam’s shoulders and back, “So soft,” he kissed across Sam’s shoulder to the other, “so strong.”

He grabbed Sam’s hips and pulled them back to the back edge of the leather seat, “Hold on to the ‘bars, Sam, and do not let go. You need to trust me, you are going to love this.”

Sam exhaled and tried to relax as he again followed Prowl’s orders. He opened his interface compartment slowly, wanting to minimize the sound so he didn’t scare Sam. His compartment was wet with his valve fluid and he completely coated the head of his interface cable until it was dripping with fluid before slowly, carefully bringing it to Sam’s ass. “Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in and breathe out,” Prowl slowly pressed the tip of his cable inside of Sam as he exhaled. He slid the entire head in slowly, his holo-cock was longer, his cable was only four inches long and an inch and a half thick.

“Prowl?” Sam moaned.

“I know it’s thick but you will enjoy it when it’s all the way in,” Prowl said and Sam moaned, tightening his hold on the bars.

“That’s your… mech cock?”

“It’s called an interface cable but yeah, it’s my mech cock,” Prowl petted Sam’s back, “and you are taking it so good, brightspark.”

“It feels so good,” Sam pressed back on it as Prowl just watched the cable head disappear into Sam’s ass until it was completely inside, “now I really get to ride you.”

Prowl laughed at the joke, and just felt his holoform shimmer away as he allowed himself to focus on the sensation of the sensitive cable head deep inside of Sam. He shifted it slightly so that it brushed against his prostate and was reward with Sam tightening around him in white, hot pleasure. No port had ever felt this good before, interfacing had never felt this easy, right or natural. He felt the energy build in his cable always start to build and Prowl knew even though he had overloaded already this evening he wouldn’t last long. He released a small pulse of energy and felt a bit smug when Sam screamed out in pleasure, “Like that, brightspark? I am just getting started.”

“More Prowl,” Sam panted, “it feels so good.”

Prowl set a slow pulse rhythm to start, allowing Sam to get used to the sensations, but Sam didn’t like the slow pace. “Prowl, fuck me, take me like a mech, you don’t need to be gentle.”

“I don’t want to overload, not yet,” Prowl moaned, “just relax and enjoy it, Sam, enjoy my cock, enjoy my scent, enjoy me as I am enjoying you.”

“Patience is a… AHHHH,” Sam screamed as Prowl released a powerful pulse to tease Sam. Each pulse felt so good, the pleasure building and building until Prowl’s frame was shaking. He hated the fact he couldn’t touch Sam like this, but the room was too small for his mech form. Maybe take him back to his berth to fuck Sam properly, wrap the human in blankets and let him sleep on his chest so he could have easy access to him in the morning, bathe his human, protect his human as he slept… oh fucking matrix! He was falling in love with Sam.

 

Sam felt when the pulses changed their rhythm and stopped a few moments. He was afraid he did something wrong but suddenly the energy pulses were back but this time the energy felt different. Instead of just raw pleasure, he felt… he felt loved, protected and safe. He felt that Prowl was his lover and not just a one night stand and the idea caused Sam to sob. “I love you, Prowl,” he sobbed as another pulse went through his body as Sam came hard all over the seat and console. The pulses seemed to rip through him as Sam just sat there and took it, enjoying every moment of it until Prowl cried out and a burst of energy signaled his own orgasm. 

They stayed there for a few moments, each trying to recover from the experience, but Prowl knew that Sam wouldn’t be comfortable long, his thighs had to be getting tired. His holoform shimmered to life and carefully removed his cable and put it away, but did not shut the compartment. He picked Sam up and carried him over to the bed and laid him down softly. He knew Sam had to be getting sore, so he coated his finger in fresh valve fluid and massaged the calming liquid into Sam’s sore ass. “Shhhh,” Prowl said, “let me do this. It will feel better soon. You took both my cocks so good, brightspark, you did so well.”

“Prowl, I…” 

“Tell me again, Sam,” Prowl kissed him softly, “say it again.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Don’t play stupid with me, Sam,” Prowl said as he nipped his lower lip, “tell me you love me.”

“But you said…”

“I lied,” he replied, “I cannot just have one night with you, Sam. Now that I have had you I will always want you. I need you, Sam, and I don’t need anyone.”

“I love you, Prowl,” Sam pulled the holoform on top of him and wrapped his legs around him, “I love you in all your forms, I love your foul language, your bad-ass attitude, and I love how you make me feel. I have never felt as cared for, safe or… loved as I do when I am with you.”

“You and your pretty words,” Prowl said in-between kisses, “I never stood a chance.”

“Why did you go into town tonight?”

“You were there,” Prowl admitted gruffly, “Bumblebee meant it as a joke, but he said that my former holo-alt form looked like ‘me’ whatever the hell that means and he was relieved because I was not handsome enough to get your attention.”

“Prowl, you could have the ugliest holoform in the entire universe and you would still have my attention.”

“I am already yours, Sam, so stop talking like that!”

“I cannot help it,” Sam kissed him again, “it’s how I feel. You make me this way.”

Prowl rolled them on their sides and held on to Sam tightly, “Go to sleep, Sam, we need to be out of here by 5AM.”

Sam yawned and snuggled against Prowl, “If I wake up and this is a dream I am going to kick your ass, fair warning.”

“Duly noted,” Prowl laughed and kissed Sam softly, “sleep, brightspark.”

“Mmmm… Prowl?”

“You really don’t listen well,” Prowl kissed him again.

“I am scheduled to wash Bumblebee tomorrow, are you ok with that?” Sam asked quietly.

“Yes,” he said, “as long as you stay fully dressed, think of it like this Sam, you are an attendant who gives sponge bathes to dirty old men. You are just doing your job and it’s not your fault they are aroused. As long as they don’t fuck you I am fine.”

“I am so going to offer Ratchet a wash.”

“I dare you to do it right after the Autobot Officers Meeting,” Prowl tried not to laugh, “he needs a good overload so if you want to bend his holoform over and go to town be my guest.”

Sam blushed, “Prowl!”

“Now will you go to sleep!” 

“In a minute,” Sam leaned in and kissed Prowl softly, the kind of softness Prowl rarely indulged in, it was sweet, caring and oh so soft. Sam kept kissing him as he drifted off to sleep, Prowl stayed awake, his energy levels were still good and he had a perimeter to keep by himself. Optimus had told him about the possible images of Barricade, and even though Prime agreed it might be wise to let Sam sober up away from base where he was constantly scrutinized it made the boss bot nervous to have Sam away from base at this time. Optimus was going to keep Sam under lock and key until the threat was confirmed and then neutralized. At least he wouldn’t be alone under constant surveillance, his father was as overprotective of his guarded, Major William Lennox, as Prime was of Sam. Lennox wouldn’t be able to take a shit without Ironhide knowing about it. These next few weeks were gonna suck, maybe Barricade could just trip and land on a landmine and do the entire universe a favor?

Highly unlikely but he would also pay to see that as well.

Boom!

The only reason he kept Wheeljack alive, no one invents better shit to make stupid ‘Cons go boom!

 

‘Prowl, what is your exact location?’ Prime com’d him around 3:50AM as he was running through a list of scenarios that would lead to Barricade’s death.

‘Starlight Motel on Route 37, 10.3 miles from base, south by south west,’ Prowl responded without hesitation.

‘Why on earth did you take Sam to that dump?’ Ratchet joined the conversation, ‘do you know how absolutely filthy that place is and…’

‘It was the closest location where Sam could sober up without being discovered.’

‘It’s known by the soldiers!’ Ratchet said, ‘it’s where they go to engage in interfacing off base!’

‘They are cheap,’ Prowl shrugged it off.

‘Enough,’ Prime said, ‘Ratchet, get off this channel.’

‘As soon as Sam is brought back to base he needs a full checkup at medical. Primus only knows what he could have picked up in that kind of place!’ There was a click to signal that Ratchet had left the channel.

‘It’s a wonder that Sam isn’t a hypochondriac by now with Ratchet around,’ Prowl verbally shrugged again.

‘Sam needs to come back to base now.’

‘Tell me you have found Barricade!’

‘We are still analyzing the data Mayor Polonsky gave us,’ Optimus explained, ‘but that isn’t why I want Sam back. Robert Epps received a very interesting video this evening from a patron at Pastas and Pizza concerning Sam and an unknown man of Asian race.’

‘And where is this video now?’

‘Thanks to Jazz and Bumblebee it has been deleted, but I have found that the security cameras at the bar have already been erased. That will not stop people from talking about what they saw. You said he was intoxicated, why didn’t you protect him!’

‘Optimus, the Asian guy was me!’

‘Ex… excuse me!’

‘Before you get all worked up, Optimus, did you only see the kiss or what happened before and after it?’

‘Does it matter?’

‘You would know why I kissed him like that if you saw what happened before.’

‘The organics are not supposed to know we are intersexual beings, Prowl, and you are obviously sexual with Sam!’

‘Optimus, no one knows that was me besides you and more importantly I have learned that it doesn’t matter if the humans think we are an intrasexual or intersexual species,’ Prowl explained, ‘they think we are intrasexual but there are at least two humans who are still interested in us sexually.’

‘Be serious…’

‘I am, Optimus.’

‘To discuss this over com-link is useless, bring Sam back to the base and drop him off at medical before coming to my office.’

‘Yes, Sir,’ Prowl said, ‘Sam is sound asleep but I will get him back to base as soon as possible.’

‘Bumblebee is on his way,’ Optimus explained, ‘if he is still under the influence of alcohol he will not be safe riding back with you.’

Fuck, Prowl growled to himself, Sam was still smelled of his fluids and that would be a dead giveaway that more than just sleeping happened in here tonight. ‘What is Bumblebee’s ETA? Let me clean Sam up a bit first and I will have him waiting outside.’

‘Prowl…’

‘It’s a matter of pride for the humans. He wouldn’t want Bumblebee seeing him like this.’

‘Fine, ETA is ten minutes. He will wait for you out front but do not keep him waiting. I want Sam back at the base as soon as possible.’

‘I will be happy to turn over babysitting duty to Bumblebee,’ Prowl lied, if it were up to him he would slip Sam into his berth and they would spend the rest of the night together properly as mech and human, ‘Prowl out.’

Prowl stood up and went over to the ice bucket and found a cheap plastic bag, he put his hand inside of it before wetting a wash cloth with a touch of soap before bringing it back to the bed and cleaning Sam off carefully, removing any physical trace of their night together. Prowl was filled with an irrational anger at doing this, but he knew for right now they had to remain a secret. 

 

Sam woke up and found he was in bed alone, the room was strangely bright and lacked the musty, dirty scent of the motel room. He sat up and felt the soreness that Prowl had promised him and sighed. Of course Prowl wasn’t going to be here when he woke up, what the hell was Sam thinking, this was probably just a one night stand after all. “How are you feeling?”

Sam turned and saw Ratchet’s holoform walk into the room and then he really looked around and he realized that he was in medical. “What am I doing here?”

“This is where you end up when you supposedly have too much to drink and make out with strange Asian men in the middle of a bar at night.”

“I tried to tell Prowl I was fine,” Sam said, “barely tipsy, but he was afraid the vodka would make me drunk.”

“So you were sober when you made out with the stranger?”

“He wasn’t a stranger… it’s a long story,” Sam sighed, “can I go back to my room now?”

“Let me scan you one more time and I will let you go. This may take a while so…”

Sam knew there was no way he was going to get out of there without telling Ratchet the ‘long story’. “Optimus asked me to find Prowl and I had no idea what he was going to look like, so I went into Pastas and Pizza and got a vodka from Kalin.”

“I doubt you should be drinking such strong alcohol,” Ratchet shook his head in disapproval.

“Ratchet, there are places in the world that vodka is more than a drink. If I want to do business with Kalin or Mayor Polonsky then I need to be able to drink vodka. Anyway, I got the vodka from Kalin so I could find out if any unusual customer stood out to him tonight. He is very observant and I was hoping he had an eye on Prowl, but of course Prowl blended right into a crowd of ex intelligence. I scanned the room, totally about to give up, and just go out and sit on Prowl’s alt form to piss him off enough to come outside when I saw that strange Asian guy.”

“You said he wasn’t… a… stranger… that was Prowl!”

“Now before to have a fit,” Sam said, seeing the tick in the right area of Ratchet’s mouth that meant he was about to fly off into a rage, “let me explain what happened. It isn’t exactly what it looked like so please take a deep intake through your cooling vents, Ratchet. You don’t go into town often so let me tell you there is a feud going on between the FBI and CIA, I have no idea what it is about exactly but it has something to do with drunk fighting and the border with Mexico. There was a former CIA agent who had one shot of hard liquor too many, she has something to do with infiltration and is a very sexually attractive woman. She isn’t used to being turned down.”

“You turned her down?”

“No, Prowl did.”

“Oh.”

“Most everyone in town knows I am gay anyway so I am sure she wouldn’t have wasted her time.”

“What does the fact you are happy have to do with anything?”

“Gay is a slang term for a homosexual,” Sam sighed, “humans who prefer to partner with a member of their own gender. Like a mech choosing another mech for a life companion instead of a femme.”

“Why do you feel the need to have such a label?” Ratchet asked, “Why do you humans have to label everything?”

Ok Sam had to think fast, he wasn’t supposed to know that mechs were sexually interested in humans so how would be explain this to Ratchet without giving away the fact he knew otherwise, but still give him a decent explanation. “Sexuality is very important of our lives,” Sam said, “but it also scares us. We have to label everything to know if it is ok/good or scary/bad. Homosexuality is still perceived by many people in the scary/bad category, especially in the military, so many people don’t talk about it.”

“Is this why you never discussed it with us? You assume that we share your world’s prejudices.”

“Ratchet, you know I adore you,” Sam sighed, “and I love being a member of the Autobot team. I would never do anything to endanger that and while we have a vague understanding that Cybertronians are at least somewhat sexual beings I do not know the details. I would rather not risk offended or breaking a protocol than tell you guys something that doesn’t matter anyway.”

“Go back,” Ratchet said, “you said sexuality is very important to human lives and now you say that you didn’t tell us because it doesn’t matter anyway.”

“It doesn’t matter to you guys,” Sam said, “is what I meant. It’s not like mechs can be sexually attracted to humans.”

“Or humans sexually attracted to mechs,” Ratchet countered, but Sam looked away, actually he looked anywhere but at Ratchet, “Can they Sam?”

“I would prefer it not be public knowledge that I am gay,” Sam said purposely ignoring the question, “it may make life a bit more challenging on base. Only you, my parents, Mikaela, Will and the entire town of Moonbright know and I would really like to keep it that way. Anyway, back to Prowl. Prowl was having a huge issue shaking off the woman so I came over pretending to be his boyfriend, but the lady wasn’t getting the hint. Instead, I think she found it a thrill to try to steal the gay guy’s hot Asian boyfriend. Our conversation got heated and she slapped me because I refused to prove that Prowl was my boyfriend by kissing him in front of the entire bar.”

“Then how did said kiss come about?”

“After she slapped me, Prowl grabbed me and kissed me. He really put on a show to prove the point and after he felt that the point had been made, he threatened to break every bone in her hand if she touched me again. He went all super-protective ninja boyfriend and told me we were leaving. I downed my drink, paid my tab and we left. Prowl was afraid the vodka would get me drunk, or maybe he thought I was intoxicated because I kissed him back, I have no idea but the next thing I know I am at the seedy motel. The End.”

“What a nightmare,” Ratchet said, “although I am unhappy with Prowl’s behavior I understand it. That woman should never have laid a finger on you and Prowl does come from a long time of protectors. He doesn’t know enough about American culture and totally read the situation wrong.”

“Ratchet,” Sam whispered, “can I ask you something?”

“Hm?”

“Prowl made a comment that has me wondering… is Ironhide his father?”

“Shhhh!” the holoform quickly covered Sam’s mouth, “never say that again. It is against military protocol to have direct family connections working in the same unit. Only Prime, Jazz and I know about the connection and it has to stay a secret. I cannot believe Prowl was so careless.”

“I won’t tell anyone, I was just wondering,” Sam said around Ratchet’s hand, but he was pretty sure the mech could make out what he was saying. He did release Sam’s mouth though, “can I go now?”

“Yes,” Ratchet said, “you will need to rest and lay low the rest of the day but I will give the Autobots your version of the story so Prowl should not be in trouble. He will need a long lecture on American culture though to avoid such problems in the future.”

Sam stood up on shaky legs and grabbed his clothes, but he refused to change in front of Ratchet. He was surprised that Ratchet wasn’t on to him about the bite mark that Prowl left earlier, but then Sam was a bit of a klutz so random bruises were normal for him. “Thanks for taking such good care of me, Ratchet,” Sam sighed, “I don’t mean to cause you trouble.”

“I know, Sam,” Ratchet sighed as he left the room. As soon as he left the door opened and Sam was expecting a very annoyed Optimus Prime, but in fact it was Will that entered. “Oh sorry, Sam, I didn’t realize you were changing,” he said and blushed, “Prowl just asked that I give you a message since Ratchet has taken your phone. He says he wants to meet you at the Autobot Bathing Area at 1500.”

“Will, just the man I wanted to see,” Sam grinned, “we need to talk!”


End file.
